Life Couldn't Have Been More Worth Living
by Michio
Summary: Sakura is a depressed girl whose life changes for the better after she meets special ppl in her life who make her feel that her life is precious too and her life is more than just a painfully unbearable journey!  Hey ppl plz read n rate!Be nice!
1. Chapter 1:Usual life

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, an average girl,.. with a not so average life.There were several experiences I faced in the past which has turned

my present life bitter and painful.Sorry about starting off this way(sighs tiredly).Ok.Now I'm switching back to my cheerful mode!

Tomoyo Daidouji is my best friend["Sakura chan get ready!!!Or you'll be late for school!"..is heard at the

background.OOoooopppps!!!So much for the introduction!"Coming in a minute dad!"

* * *

**Everyone's point of view:-**

"Hey , by the way! Did Sakura say anything about me??**No??**Well...I'm Keroberos the cool guardian beast of the clow cards!!!"

"Kero chan!!What did you do to my closet!!!!"Sakura exclaimed angrily."What now Sakura??"Kero asked tensedly,cause he was

wondering if he did something bad enough to cut off the supply of yummy deserts that Sakura's dad prepared"Why did you litter my

closet with candy wrappers!!!!!"Sakura demanded ,she now was totally pissed off ."From now on , no more deserts for you!"

At this Kero jumped up "Oh Sakura !I beg of you!Please don't do this to me!!"he said with adorable puppy dog eyes.Sakura gave up.

She went downstairs , had breakfast, and left for school at top speed as fast as her roller blades could take her.

**At school:-**

"Good Morning Sakura"'said Tomoyo"Did you finish Tereda sensei's project? We were supposed to submit it today remember?"

Sakura seemed to jolt back to reality."... (lost for words) I knew there was something I forgot the moment I left home.But now its too late!Oh Tomoyo what should I do????"she said tearfully.

"So what's new Sakura?"sneered the snobbish cheer-leader Ayume Oshiro. Sakura boiled with rage from within but did not let any of her

deep emotions burst forth she took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. She received this sort of comments quite often from her

classmates, she was not a good student either as she got poor grades in math.She gradually developed an inferiority complex and so she

usually didn't speak to most of her classmates which only made her even more depressed as days went by.

"Kinomoto, I have heard enough of your excuses, you always forget to submit your project ,you will receive detention after school.One

of these days you are going to suffer from the severe consequences of not doing your homework spot on time...as for the rest of

you,hand your projects over to me quickly!!"said Tereda sensei clapping his hands impatiently so as to make the students speed up their

pace.Tomoyo always sat beside Sakura, she whispered to Sakura

"I'm so sorry...if only you asked me to do the project for you for once.""No, don't feel sorry for me cause I deserve this and I don't want

to burden you with my projects .Its not fair Tomoyo,you can't help me everytime!It makes me feel ashamed of myself!"

Tereda sensei cleared his thoat just as he was about to leave and added"Oh, I almost forgot ..tomorrow a new student is going to join the class ..so please be nice and polite." He looked in Sakura's direction and said"Be at the principal's office at 4:00pm"."Yes Sir ."was Sakura's reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I agree with you, its a pretty short chapter, but this is my first fanfic ... please suggest how to proceed and even if you don't like it

please point out my mistakes and be nice to me cause im a first-timer you see?? So pleaseinfinity read and review!!!if you want the next

chapter!!! I promse to write long interesting chapters soon!!! See ya!!


	2. Aspirations

**Disclaimer: I **hate to say that I donot own CCS [ (sighs)...Wish I did

".." -talking

'..' thinking. A/N:Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thankyou for your reviews, and I hope this story turns out to be different.

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

Sakura was weeping in her sleep...she could still here the humiliating remarks of her classmates and that of the teachers who were displeased with her response in their respective classes..her face was tear-stained and her eyes were sore...she couldn't sleep even if she tried to.Kero was quite aware of it...he felt miserable too..."Sakura don't cry all night like this ..it kills me when you cry.Be the cheerful Sakura you used to be!!!I'll help you with your projects.."At that point suddenly Sakura smirked when she thought of the day when Kero tried to "Help" Sakura with math and ended up writing about his favourite deserts.Sakura got really pissed off with Kero that day!!

"No.Don't even think about It.Its worse than not doing it."."Hmph!",Kero sulked at the remark Sakura made."But thanks for the support I'm so lucky to have you by my side"she said with a genuine smile.Her pretty green eye regained composure.

"Sakura go back to sleep... tomorrow you have to wake up early!!!"said Kero"Oyasumi!!"(goodnight)"Mmm...Oyasumi Kerochan".

Sakura went back to sleep while dreaming of a better life...no worries definitely no projects or test in the way...and...maybe..(drifts off to sleep).

**The next day:-**

"Ganbatte Kudasai Sakura-chan"cheered on Kero when Sakura was getting ready for school.[Which meant "Do your best Sakura "or good luck.Sakura noded her head while brushing her pretty auburn kaminoke(Hair).

When she reached school she heard people whispering about a certain student who was going to join their class.She hardly cared..but some idea struck her!She thought that since the new student would not know of her reputation in school so she could be friends with that student.

Tereda sensei entered the classroom and silence fell upon the class like a spell."Today I will introduce a new student to you all."With his face turned towards the doorway of the classroom he said"Come in please".

the door slid open revealing a scowling young boy who looked formidable.Sakura's heart sank.She didn't expect this!She thought the new student would be shy and timid , not aggressive!

"He has come from Honk Kong .His name is Li Syaoran."said Tereda Sensei"Li, could you say a few words about yourself to the whole class?"

Li glanced at the whole class briefly and then while staring at the wall at the very end of the classroom indifferently he stated "I'm Li Syaoran and my home is in Hong Kong ."

Tomoyo whispered "That was probably the most dullest speech I could have the misfortune to hear!".Sakura didn't answer cause she was thinking that there was no way she would even try to make friends with this arrogant hardcase."Li sit over there , sit beside Yamazaki behind Kinomoto.And Kinomoto, you better learn from this kid how to improve yourself, he got A+'s in almost all subjects in his previous school." The whole class snickered at the comment.

'Great , just great.Tereda sensei just Had to mention it.'Sakura thought.Li walked towards the seat right behind her. Sakura was simply fuming with rage ... her face showed full-fledged signs of embarrassment.

She made a promise to herself to to improve in studies with a little assistance from Oniichan (Big brother, that means Touya).All the students were whispering about the newcomer.She decided to ignore it all.

**During lunch break:-**

Everyone except Sakura made an effort towards befriending Syaoran. "AAAAARRrrrrrrGggghhhh!!!!!"Sakura screamed. Then she tripped and fell backwards!!(Guess what happened!!) Syaoran's pile of books fell to the floor with a thud.

**"What** in the name of God are you????Look at the mess you created!!You idiot!!Should have known better than to sit behind such a moron!!"Syaoran shouted.

Just then the rich brat Ayume walked in ."Just like Sakura. Isn't it?".Her fans repeated after her.By then Sakura was miserable.. she just had to do something about this."Why the hell did you scream like a maniac????"said Syaoran.

"Because someone has put a huge spider in my desk...and.." "So you had to scream like a 2yr old huh?No wonder the teachers have a poor opinion about you."said Syaoran. "So Syaoran , foget about her. How do you like our school?"asked Ayume.

'Poor Sakura... I put the spider there but she took the blow.' thought Ayume.

"Ayume, for the last time i'm warning you. Leave Sakura alone. Or-else you'll get the taste of your own medicine someday!" said Tomoyo.Ayume adjusted her shiny sleek long and tamed hair, and said "Why do you bother about such a loser?huh?Who cares?"

"Well incase you haven't noticed you snob, I love Sakura, and anyone who dares to make her miserable will pay for it."said Tomoyo in a dangerous whisper.

* * *

Sakura was back at home'Hmm ...lets see I have math homework, the pending projects which I have to submit on next tuesday...and lots more to do..maybe I should ask Tomoyo to make me understand a few things in physics. This time I'm gonna show Ayume and Syaoran exactly who I am.' "Calling **me a loser? **" 

"Sakura!! You scared me, you ok? you've been talking to yourself for quite a while now!"Kero stated, his brows were knitted with concern,and arms were folded.

"Yes , everything is just a mess!!"replied Sakura with a sigh.She narrated the whole incident.Kero was so mad that he decided to call Syaoran a brat and adviced Sakura to totally ignore Ayume and her snide comments.

Sakura finished her homework by asking Tomoyo how to do solve the sums and complete the project on the phone .

**The next day:-**

"Good morning Sakura, you seem to be cheerful today , what's up with you?"asked a puzzled Tomoyo.Sakura whispered "I decided I'll try to beat a snob and a 'Mr I'mtoosmart' in everything.So what do you think?Will it work?" "Why not? that's the spirit Sakura!!Besides I'll have to maintain my top level rank in class too, we shall make a good team!!"said Tomoyo who had become star-eyed by then as if she was in a trance.

Sakura decided she would behave well with Syaoran and never get intimidated by his fiercesome glance

"Good morning Li."said Sakura.

Li glanced up to find Sakura smiling radiantly at him, at first he was lost for words.Then he looked down at his desk and said "Good morning."

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday, I'm also sorry cause you have to sit behind a moron like me, if you want to change your seat go ahead" she paused and smiled.

'This way he woun't be able to shout back at me!' "So do what you want." Li didn't reply ,Sakura took her books out and stood up only when Tereda sensei entered the class."Good morning everyone.Be quiet and let me take your attendance now."

* * *

So ...what do you think..??? Good?.. Bad?? .. Ugly??Why dont you read and rate plz...!!! And go easy on me cause this is my first fanfic. By the way... 'Ganbatte kudasai!' means 'do your best!!' 


	3. Twists

Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!! Keep reviewing!!

".."-talking

'...'-thinking

**Disclaimer:(isn't it obvious?!) I do not own CCS!(stifles a sob!) and thank you all for your reviews!  
**

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

Tereda sensei asked Sakura to submit her project, expecting nothing but an answer in the negative, the whole class was waiting when-"Here!" said Sakura with a wide grin and gave it to the sensei.

Everyone gasped at that.Syaoran was the only person who didn't react cause he didn't understand all this.(you know ,'this' means why they were gasping!).

"Very good Sakura, keep up the good effort, you know that I only scold you because I care for you, its not that I enjoy scolding you,"said Tereda sensei.

Sakura felt relieved.All along she was under the impression that she was. . a misfit in her class, an unwanted introvert.

Tomoyo lifted her thumb in the air, with an expression which clearly stated 'I knew you could do it!'.

"Wow Sakura, what an improvement!" said Ayume sarcastically, "Look, whatever you think about me, keep it to yourself, that is if you want to avoid getting slapped by me." Sakura replied calmly.

Ayume was shocked, Sakura never ever defended herself like that! ' I've gotta think of a new plan to ruin the rest of her days.'

"As you all know, we the teachers and students of this grade, will be going for an excursion, we will provide you with a form, fill it up, get it signed by your guardian and submit it on Monday." said Tereda Sensei.

------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------

During lunch break, Sakura was busy studying , and struggling to update her studies.

Tomoyo saw this and smiled to herself 'never have I seen Sakura busy with studies like this, and its all because a new guy and an age old snob are bothering her, hope she doesn't stress herself too much.'

"Sakura, umm... could we talk?" Tomoyo asked tentatively."hmm...what is it?"said Sakura.

"I was wondering that since you and I are going for this excursion, I would like you to wear the clothes designed by me." finished Tomoyo.

'Hoooee!!!That means I have to go through painful trial sessions!!!' she looked up to face Tomoyo...before she could answer "So,that's settled then , since you didn't object to it."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Everytime this happens, she would be unable to refuse Tomoyo's request.

" Did you know? We are going to the mountains!" said an excited Naoko chan." Really? Sugoi!!" Chiharu chirped.

Syaoran overheard their conversation and said, " That means its gonna be cold out there, and I hate the chilly winds."

"Hong Kong is a warmer place ne?" said Chiharu, who was overjoyed at the fact that Syaoran had noticed her.

Yamazaki was boiling within himself, for some reason he didn't like the fact that Chiharu was enjoying Syaoran's attention. He said darkly "So the tough guy is scared of chilly winds?"

Syaoran gave Yamazaki one of his deadly glares, while Sakura enjoyed the whole scene, she felt justice had been done.

"What are you staring at?" Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura stopped snickering, " I'm staring at a..." Before she could finish, Syaoran said in a dangerous whisper, " Don't mess around with me."

"Who do you think you are???? You know, I really don't care what you think of me,but from where I stand, you are purely a bastard!"

With that she left a fuming Syaoran defenseless.

----------------------------------

----------

Syaoran was shocked, he had never seen any girl do this to him. Sakura was pleased at her success.She finally managed to emit her fury on Syaoran, now she needed to beat him in everything.

' What does she think she is?' Syaoran thought, he was thinking of her and wondering mildly ' I don't really know her so why am I being bothered by her?But I can't ignore her either, she just gets onto my nerves sometimes!'

Sakura had improved in many of the subjects, but that was not enough, she wanted to be at the top.

" Umm... Hi, I'm Ryuoh, um.. would you like to have lunch with me today at the Merlin's restaurant ?" said a cute guy.

Sakura was going to say ..." Oh ...umm...I don't know I would like to go but ..."

"Oh don't misunderstand her , she just can't wait to go out with you!" Tomoyo finished for Sakura. Sakura frowned at her best friend, she didn't want to go.She whispered " I didn't want to go you know!"

" Oh really! Then I'm glad, so today after school?" he asked again.He went back to his group of friends talking excitedly.

Syaoran overheard it all and mentally said ' and she's a flirt too!' just then somebody screamed " Hi , whatcha doing?"

It was then that he realized that he was staring at a certain emerald eyed person...he snapped back to reality and turned away only to face Ayume.

She was always following him ever since the first day! How annoying!

" Syaoran , where should we have lunch today?" Ayume asked, batting her eye lashes at least the the umpteenth time.

" I don't want to go with you, I want peace! Leave me alone." Syaoran spat back.

Ayume shuddered, and immediately regained composure when she thought ' I can't leave you alone. I know your secret, you are the heir to the throne of China so how can I do that?'

---------------------------------

--------------------

"Sakura wait, come to the changing room I've got it ready for you to wear today!" said a hyper Tomoyo.

Sakura wore a nice pair of gold coloured sandals and a pink top , a black skirt with golden embroidery on it to go with the shoes and gold jewelery. She came out of the changing room looking glamorous, Tomoyo gave her a lift in her limo.

' What does she see in that Ryuoh? I mean of all people why did Ryuoh chose Sa-Ki-Kinomoto?!!! ' a chestnut haired boy was kept wondering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

At the restaurant, Ryuoh was waiting for Sakura, when she finally arrived he heaved a sigh of relief, and lead the way to the seat particularly reserved for the two.

" You look really nice. " Ryuoh complemented genuinely.Sakura turned a delicate shade of red.

" Ah-Arigatou. " she said while staring meaninglessly at the menu card. Then she noticed how well-dressed Ryuoh himself was. "You don't look bad either."

Ryuoh smiled at her " Thank you, so what will you have?"

"I'll have a chese pizza with chicken shreds on top." she replied while scanning through the menu card thoroughly.

"Then I'll have it too." he said.

The rest of the evening wasn't that eventful, they hardly talked.

Sakura thanked him and they parted near the penguin park which was near her house. She felt something was not right, she felt someone was stalking her all the way.

"Tadaima!" (I'm home!) Kero flew towards her, he was the only member at home just then. " Hey Kero! I've got so much to tell ya!" "Hmm... shoot." he replied.

" Today a guy asked me out.and...(so on you know that part! ).

----------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

&&&()))((&$$!!#$&&)()()()() 

Sorry I went mad after writing this!!!! It took me five days to think it out! So, how do you feel now? Wanna throw up? ( I hope not) or did you like it. Let me know!! See ya[- !!!!


	4. Strange events

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy reading it!!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, I confess, that I , Michio, member of this site, and an anime lover, do not, I repeat, (screams at the top of her voice!) I do not own CCS!!!**

**And thank you all for all the reviews!!!!!! **

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

" Good morning students." said Mizuki sesei.

Miss Mizuki was the math teacher, " Kinomoto san, I remember that you handed over your homework, but I can not find it anymore."

The whole class was staring at Sakura questioningly, and a particular girl, knowingly.

"B-but, I did submit the homework!" Sakura said in a defensive tone, flailing her arms to emphasize on the fact.

" I know that, miss Kinomoto, but I also know that somebody has played a prank on you.

Once I find out who it is, I will punish that student. So don't worry, I will ask you questions verbally, and if you fare well, then you will

receive your grade accordingly for the class-assignment."

' Hm... the plan didn't work! Now plan B. I will accuse Syaoran of doing it, but Syaoran will not know I was behind it all, Sakura will

be mad at him, and I will try to appease Syaoran.' thought Ayume.

" Attention all students, the excursion is for two weeks, and we're going to the Kitadake hill station, near Mt. Fuji yama."

Across the whole class erupted a deafening noise, everyone was excited, the only person who didn't react was the frowning young

boy. He felt left out, he had never traveled for fun to any tourist spot in his life. All his life he had been trained to become one of the finest

princes of China, he didn't know what 'fun' really meant. To him , going to a hill station was just a waste of time, while the others were

thinking of what they would do, he had already decided not to go there.

" So fill up the forms , get them signed by your guardians/parents, and bring them tomorrow. Day after tomorrow we shall leave for the

trip by bus, come to school by 8:30am."

" Hope I don't miss the bus!!" said Sakura. "Well you won't dummy, cause you'll stay the previous night at my house! So that you never

miss the bus!!" said Tomoyo impatiently.

' That's another reason to say Hooeee!!!' said a sweat-dropping Sakura.

During lunch-break, Chiharu had a quarrel with Yamazaki .

" What happened Chiharu chan?" Sakura asked. "Yamazaki was misbehaving with Syaoran unnecessarily! So I told him I didn't like the

way he talked to Syaoran. He got mad at me!"

" Its ok. I mean , who wouldn't misbehave with Li! He's so, I don't know...!!!!" Sakura frowned " I really have no words to describe

him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Sakura was walking back to her house. Again she felt somebody was following her.She stopped, looked around, and went on walking.

' Hoe, I can't see anyone here!'

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her by the hand twisted it and closed her mouth with the other hand skillfully. "Don't scream he said in a

dangerous whisper.

She went pale in fright! She was struggling to break free , the more she tried, the more the person twisted her arm deliberately, so that

she understood that there was absolutely no way out. " So, where do you think you were going? All alone?"the man asked, sending a

chilly shiver down her spine. " Let go of me!"

" Now why do you think I would do that?" he asked lazily, but suddenly his facial expression changed from one that of calmness to that

of fear, Sakura looked up to see what caused this to occur.

Suddenly some one shouted sharply " You want to know why you should let her go? huh?"

Dusk had settled by then, it was dark, so Sakura couldn't see who that person was, it seemed that the person also didn't want to be

seen, especially by her. Her captor fled from the scene, so did the other person.

---------------------------------------------------

----------------

" Sakura , is something bothering you? You always tell me everything. " said Kero, noticing how Sakura was quiet after returning from

school.

" Maybe I'll tell you some other time." was her vague reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------

In the morning::-

"hoooeee", our favourite anime character screamed because she forgot to get the form signed by her father.

" Kero chan." Sakura said pleadingly.

" Yes?" Kero replied.

" You are my guardian, ..."

"So?"

"So... could you sign here?"

"Did somebody ask for my autograph cause I'm the cool blah blah blah...( you know) ?"

Sakura found this to be a good excuse to make Kero fill up the form and sign it as well.

" S-sort of."

" Yea!!!!Wai wai wai!!!( the sounds Kero made in the episodes when he was happy or excited) Let me have a look at the form."

" Uh, there's absolutely no need for that!"

"Sign it here, and ...there, turn the page, yeah over there, and the last one right at the bottom, that's it."

Suddenly Kero realized what this form was all about. " Isn't this the form which your father was supposed to sign, I mean it says Guardian's signature/ parent's signature! Sakura you made a mistake!!"

" No.. calm down, its ok. "

"No its not ok, you were lying to me!!"

" Sakura sprinted out of the room and then ran outside, put on her roller blades and hit the road before Kero could tear her into pieces!

' Phew, that was close!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

"So Sakura , did you bring the form?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah." she said remembering how long it took to convince Kero to sign it.

"Can I see it? Did you check if your dad missed out any blank spaces alloted for the signatures? " Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah , but don't show it to others." Sakura warned.

Tomoyo glanced at the form and started giggling hard. " Oh my gwad!!!!fffffssha hahaha!!!"

"Shh !! Tomoyo!! you're gathering unwanted attention!!" Sakura whispered uneasily knowing Tomoyo wouldn't stop laughing.

" Good morning everyone. " said Mizuki sensei, " So hand over the forms now!"

"So only a few students are not going, ... I'm calling out their names, please respond. Mayumi Sato, she has fever, Akiko Minamoto , her

grandfather expired yesterday, and Syaoran Li, who is present today." She looked at Syaoran, expecting a feasible explanation for not

going for the excursion.

" I have never liked the idea of traveling just to enjoy. If there is no adventure or hardship, I feel bored." he answered.

" That's weird!!" Sakura muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Syaoran heard that.

" Shut up!!!" Syaoran whispered or so he thought, ( a little too loud though!).

The whole class just stared at him, " To whom did you say that? Besides it seems you had the guts to hide miss Kinomoto's homework

in your locker, now don't look at me like that! A student of this class has seen you doing it.Would you care to explain as to why you did

such an immature impractical thing like that?"

By then the whole class was gasping, and Sakura looked livid, she looked at him in the eye, but there she found different story,

Syaoran looked completely taken aback, his jaw dropped! ( not literally stupid!) .

" I didn't do anything... I know its hard to believe for you Kinomoto, but I swear I didn't do a thing, I don't even know which sums you

had done there! And why would I of all people want to peek at your homework on math!! I mean I'm good in math!" he was trying his

best to make Sakura understand his point.

Sakura didn't look at him, she was confused...' who could have done this to me?'

"Well, I think its upto miss Kinomoto to believe you." said Mizuki sensei. "Kinomoto san, if you feel he is guilty please inform me

immediately, he will be taught the rough way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------

During lunch-break Syaoran kept on saying "I seriously didn't do anything, I may have been rude to you but I didn't..."

Sakura was ignoring him, not because she was mad, she just wanted to think alone.Away from everyone.

"That's enough, if this does not convince her, forget it. Lets go and have lunch." said Ayume.

" You and your lunch, just go to hell, can't you see? My reputation is at stake." Syaoran shouted " All because some liar wanted to ruin

my day."

Ayume left the room ' That stupid fool, apologizing to another fool...'

"It's ok, I was also rude , I just need some time to think who could have done this." said Sakura " that person must really hate me!"

" Then I could help you if you want, " said Syaoran .Sakura looked surprised, but smiled at him,"ok".she said.

Then after realizing what he said he corrected " I mean... if we don't find that person I'll still be in trouble!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

* * *

So? Did you or did you not, enjoy reading this chapter? Please let me know!! Don't just read!! - !!! Plz Plz review!!! 


	5. The trip part one

**I do not own CCS. **

So, do you like the story so far?? If you do/don't(ouch) then please let me know!!! - !! -!! So what happens next?

find it out yourself in this chapter "**The Trip".**

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

" Absolutely not! You are **s**so grounded!" said a furious young girl,

" But you know how I love traveling! Gimme a chance I'll be good!" Kero pleaded .

"You know Kero, the other day Mizuki sensei said she couldn't't find the papers, Today she said that somebody found Syaoran

keeping my math homework in his locker, and you know he's not the nice - guy type, Mizuki sensei asked him to hand it

over to me, but he says he doesn't know a thing about this matter. I'm in a fix, I'll be losing the chances of getting even a B- and.."

"Calm down , I think the kid has something to do with this mess, oh Sakura!! Whay didn't you order him to show his locker?

Sometimes you can be such a fool!!" . " But Kero, he was shocked too, he said he would help me to find the person responsible for

all the trouble , what would you say to that?"

" Aha, so now he's just defending himself huh!! Go for it Sakura, don't believe in this rascal! Or are you blind?"

"..."

"What ?!! Answer the question!"

"Umm... I'll think about it, and as for the trip, you are going."

" Wyeee wyee !!-"

"Only if you clean up the mess _yoouu _have created in my room."

"..."

"Agreed?..."

"..."

"I take that as a yes." [Poor Kero.

" (sighs)"

"Ok, gotta go !! Dont forget, that strawberry tart is for oniichan so you are sso not gonna take a look at it."

---------------------------------------------------------------

--------

" Good morning Sakura, why don't you come over to my place today, we'll pack our things together !! It'll be fun!" said Tomoyo.

" Yeah, but I don't have my stuff with me now I-"

"Don't worry, I'll supply all of them ."

"Hooeeee!!"

" But first things first, lets have a talk with the _smart_ guy!"

" uh... Who's the _smart_ guy? "

'_Sakura is so dense!' _"Well, ya know, you named him ' Mr I'm too smart' !! And now you are just lost!"

" oh, yeah right , **right,** right..."

"That's enough of 'rights' lets get to work."

They went over to where Syaoran was busy reading by the window of the classroom, classes hadn't started yet.

"Hey Syaoran, why are you playing hide and seek with us huh? " Tomoyo stated harshly.

At that, Syaoran winced, Sakura hid her face behind her best friend, ' _I don't think this is right Tomoyo!' She thought._

_"_What do you mean?" Syaoran asked staring blankly at Tomoyo, then at Sakura, who emerged from behind the shadows

of a furious Tomoyo,

" I think I already made this clear to you that I didn't do a thing Sa- kKinomoto." Syaoran said, while trying to calm his temper.

"OK, then tell us who did it then." said Tomoyo.

" How am I supposed to know who stole those worthless math homework papers!! Oh lord, you are making a huge fuss over such

a trivial thing Kinomoto! "

" I'm sorry I'm just worried that I'm gonna fail in math again, inspite of all the things I tried." Sakura said in a small voice.

" Then promise that you will help us find the culprit?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and said quietly , almost to himself " I already told you so."

" ..Yeah, ummm.. sorry, you see, my friend here she just wanted-" Sakura stated nervously.

" What do you mean? I blew it out of proportions?? huh?" Tomoyo asked her best friend with her eyes on fire.

' This is just not my day!' thought poor Sakura.

Syaoran continued reading the book, while Tomoyo dragged Sakura into a deserted corridor.

"What were you thinking? You treated the bastard like an old friend !! What's wrong with you? And you never told me he told you that

he would help you find the papers!!!!!!"

" Relax, (sighs) tomorrow uh, we have to plan things for tomorrow!-"

" Sakura, you will definitely have to answer to my questions, and as for tomorrow, I have everything ready, that includes your stuff too,

so don't bother to carry your stuff upto my house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

-----------

--

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Tomoyo's huge house.

" This is amazing! This is your house??!!! " exclaimed Sakura.

" Hmm."said Tomoyo.

"This is incredible!! Ialready love it!"

" O . K . Lets just get inside cause people will start to wonder whether you had ever seen a house if you go on staring at it like this!"

"-".

They entered Tomoyo's room , " Sakura I want you to try out a few dresses I made for you".

...(To be continued)

--

Please give me more reviews, give me more support if you feel that this story is getting anywhere at all!!!

For now , cya , take care! -!!


	6. The trip part two

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

I donot own CCS. (for obvious reasons).

**The Trip part 2**

The two best friends had had their dinner and were just about to enter Tomoyo's room where they were supposed to sleep

when Sonami Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother returned from her office.

It was ten past ten. "Tomoyo! Tadaima ! ( I'm home!)". Tomoyo rushed downstairs and stated " Sakura's here, remember? I

talked to you about her to you the other day? Do you remem-"

"Oh! Yeah right!I want to see her . Where is she?"

"Sakura! come here a minute!" Tomoyo's excited voice rang across the living room. Sakura slowly and shyly made her way down

the stairs. "Yoroshiku ne! Sakura chan! (nice to meet you!)" Sonami greeted her. "Douzo Yoroshiku." answered Sakura politely

with a small bow, Sonami reciprocated it. " Tomoyo, you make sure you both sleep well' tomorrow will be a long journey. Each

of you take a small towel which will be handy, torch, in case its necessary, take your new camera if you want Tomoyo but don't lose

it, you know mom had to buy it with a lot of money and only because you went on resenting over the fact that you damaged the previous one."

Then her gaze shifted to Sakura, " So, have a safe journey." said Sonami as she leaned foreward and touched Sakura's right cheek

gently in a motherly fashion. She wore a charming disarming smile Which totally shattered Sakura's shyness and nervousness

around her . She now felt completely at home and at ease. " I will , Sonami obasan ." Sonami gave a short laugh and said

" You can call me obasan anytime," then she straightened up, " Now off to bed you two! Tomorrow I want to see you both up

early."

" Right." they both responded simultaneously and headed off upstairs to Tomoyo's room.

As soon as Tomoyo unlocked the door to her room, with a loud gasp Sakura said " Wow! I'm in love with your room already!"

"Tomoy simply smiled at her best friend's expression. "Oyasumi, Tomoyo chan" .

"Oyasumi". The lights went off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock stared ringing impatiently at 5:00 am in the morning, or rather at the break of dawn filling the atmosphere in

Tomoyo's room with anxiety. Well that goes for Tomoyo, who promptly woke up brushed her teeth and checked her hand baggage

to make sure she wasn't missing out anything.As for Sakura, she slept through all the noise and toil around her.

"Sakura , wake up!"

No response.

"I didn't know you were such a snoozer."

" One more minute ... Oniichan."

" Hey, its me Tomoyo here! Wake up you pea-brained sleepy -head- good -for- nuthin' -"

" ALRIGHT, I heard that, I heard all of it! Now cut that out. I'm getting up". Sakura pretended to get up and pounce on Tomoyo

who was chuckling softly , knowing that Sakura wasn't about to wake up just then.

" What!" Sakura asked, there was annoyance in the tone of her speech.

" What, What?!"

" Don't play dumb with me, you were laughing, never mind."

" Just check your own bag, I packed yours too , its over here." Tomoyo pointed her index finger at a smart looking trolley bag.

Sakura immediately jumped off the bed to take a peek at her stuff.

" Sakura , Tomoyo come down now, its 9:00 am, your bus will arrive at 10:00 am today, so hurry and have breakfast now."

"Coming ." the two chorused.

Then with their heavy luggage and in fresh clothes they went down to have stuffed rice balls with chop-sticks.

"Oishii!" (delicious!) Sakura exclaimed in delight.

"Arigatou." (thankyou.) said Sonami while beaming at Sakura.

" Lets go." Tomoyo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the house onto the pavement and upto the bus-stop. When the bus arrived they hopped onto it , however,

unfortunately , they did not have convenient seats to sit together.

" Tomoyo, Sakura !Over here!" Rika'a shouts could be heard from the back,and her flailing arms were waving frantically to catch

their attention. They went upto where Rika was seated ,

" There is only seat for one, Tomoyo, you sit here I think I've found another place to sit."

With that Sakura turned right and looked forward.

Then she went upto the pair seats which were seemingly empty. on a closer looker out of the window intently , unaware of the fact

that Sakura was staring at him.

"Umm... is anyone supposed to sit here cause I... OH MY GWAD !" Needless to say she said the last part in a loud shriek

when that person turned to face her.

The whole bus was staring at Sakura and the person who reminded her of the existance of god.

Then stifled laughter could be heard everywhere around them.

Sakura was still in a daze , and was staring at Syaoran, who on the other hand got over _his_ shock and said " This seat is empty

do I need to repeat that?" ' that's so obvious !' he thought.

" Oh, right." said Sakura .

' Hmm ... the plan is working.' thought Ayume.

Syaoran resumed the activity of observing the scenary outside the window , as if that was the best thing to in the world just then

that is, totally ignored Sakura. Sakura on the other hand wss keenly observing him. When Syaoran realized that , he felt himself

sweating.

'Why do I feel so sweaty? And why the heck is she staring at me like that?' but he continued to pretend as if he was looking outside

the window all the while.

'Am I looking odd? Is the collar of my shirt pleated well?Or is it my hair? Its always messy, I can't fix it even if she's staring at me for

that... ' Syaoran kept on thinking.

Sakura realized that she had been for some reason, staring at Syaoran for a period long enough to make her appear to be 'rude' .

Fhe tore her gaze and started reading a magazine that was tucked within a flap attached to the seat in front of her .Syaoran observed

that move and was relieved. ' Wait , relieved? Why? What had he done to deserve such a nerve wrecking experience!?!!'

( To Be Continued..)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep reviewing plz!!!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Couldn't Have Been More Worthwhile**

**Thank you_ for all the reviews!! _**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm pretty sure, anyone can tell that I'm not the owner of _CCS!!_**

_**Beautiful Kitadake!**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After that long tiring journey, we finally reached our destination, and though it was dark, cold and misty, we could clearly

see the beautiful blue mountains right across the peaceful blue lake that is right in front of our hotel. I'm pretty sure that

this place will look enchantingly captivating once the sun comes out tomorrow!

Brrr!! its mighty cold here!!

"Okay now, make a line, and get down from the bus without making a fuss."

People squealed in an indescribable delight , they were shivering from the cold at the same time! Talk about excitement!!

If you're wondering from where I got such a good view of this paradise, then you should know that I was looking out through

the window of the bus while sitting beside Syaoran.

" Don't you think we should get down now? " he said in a bored voice and broke my trance.

I took my bag and stood up to leave without a word.

We had to stand in a line while the teachers led us to our rooms.

" Isn't this place great or what?" I commented.

" Whatever." was Syaoran's reply.

" Hey ! Did I ask _you?_" I replied angrily.

"Whatever." he said in a monotone.

" Humph!"

" Hey Tomoyo! lets stick together so that we get the same room! " I said when I finally spotted her standing beside a cool

looking guy with glasses . (A\N : we all know him don't we?)

" Oh, Sakura, I already got the keys to my room which I'm supposed to share with _him." _She pointed her thumb at the guy

beside her , clearly disappointed at the idea.

" Oh, then I guess, I'll ..." my voice trailed off, I felt lost, without her I feel I'm clueless! I mean she is the one who always

encourages me and...

" Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry! I feel miserable leaving you like this!" she said " I didn't know that we can't choose our

room-mates.

" So..." said Sakura wondering wildly how to fix the problem...

" So what? It's all your fault! You took so much time to get out of the bus!! Watching the lake! " said Syaoran as he ran his

hand through his thick mass of messy chestnut hair. " Lets go and join the line quickly or we woun't have much choices left."

Sure enough, they were too late for anything,

" You two will share room no. 104 , here are the keys..."

They heard the instructions from one of the senseis,

" Uh... (sighs) " gasped Syaoran.

Sakura was nearly in tears, she looked down, seeing that Syaoran looked a bit down. _he's one of those cool students, _

_ popular and everything of that sort, and he's stuck with a dumb ugly girl like me._

She hid her face beneath her neat auburn bangs.

Syaoran was busy trying to figure out where their room was, " Hey you want a room don't you? Well then don't keep standing

there ."

Sakura just glanced up at him and started following him as he approached their room. He unlocked the door, and dropped all

his luggage on the couch. There were two beds , Sakura put her bags on the bed and her trolley bag beside her bed.

" Are we supposed to go downstairs now? To have our dinner?" Syaoran asked.

" Maybe." she said without looking up. She went out to find Tomoyo's room.

" Hey! Wait where are you going? " Syaoran asked her out of curiosity.

" How does that matter?" she said but continued walking towards the other end of the passage ... _room no. 114 isn't it?_

Syaoran was surprised at her tone of speech _she never ... I don't know. Something's wrong. _

Sakura knocked on the door of room no. 114. It was opened by Tomoyo who seemed like she had been waiting for ages to

meet Sakura, " Hey I was just about to meet up with you!" she said when she noticed the accusatory gaze that Sakura was

giving her. Now that Syaoran figured out why Sakura was in a hurry, he just asked Tomoyo to tell Eriol to come out of the

room so that they could chat.

" So, Tomoyo lets go out to see the blue snow capped peaks!! Its the first time I'll ever see such majestic mountains!"

said Sakura. " Yeah! And I'll take pictures of you and capture the kawai moments with you!"

--

_I'm just another of the losers, to Syaoran.. So what? Its not like you care anyway! ... But he's so.. He probably has too many_

_ girlfriends ! ... And he doesn't seem to be okay with the fact that I'm sharing his room, he probably had some other plans , .._

" Sakura! What's wrong? I mean, I know you're not too happy with your situation but-" Tomoyo asked anxiously, while

observing her best friend keenly.

" Oh. Um. .. I'm okay." she said dimly.

" You are so absent-minded today. Did that jerk do anything to you?" Tomoyo asked , the tone of her voice carried concern for

her best friend.

Eriol and Syaoran went downstairs to have dinner.

" Now tell me what is wrong with you?" Tomoyo asked her repeatedly.

--

Hey everyone!! I'm really sorry!! It took me so much time to update... I have so many exams ahead! So I can hardly find the

time to write this out... plz bear with the inconvenience! I need more reviews plz!! ( even though I'm a slow updater.)

Thank you for all the reviews!! keep supporting me (if you feel like.)!! bye.


End file.
